Friends Forgotten
by Written Novocaine
Summary: Very AU. Follow Korra's childhood friend (and sweetheart?) through losing and reconnecting with her best friend. Follow her adventures with Team Avatar and much more. Warning: Future girl/girl relationship. OCxKorra.
1. Prologue

_"Come and catch me!" the sugar sweet voice called from behind a short wall of ice._

_"I got you now, Sesi!" the tougher one exclaimed, melting the ice wall with a swoop of her hands. _

_"Korra! We said no bending," Sesi whined. She turned around to pout at her friend._

_"Oh? Then where did that ice wall come from?" Korra inquired, her blue eyes twinkling._

_"I dunno. Probably you, you already broke the rules once," Sesi blamed, hiding a grin. Korra grinned back maniacally, picking up the puddle with bending and aiming it in the other girl's direction. Sesi stopped the water before it could hit her face, quickly taking control of it and bending the splash to ice and launching it at a pile of fluffy snow. Sesi dashed off as soon as she tossed the ice, Korra following in hot pursuit with her hands in the air, controlling a ball of water above her head._

_"Sesi!" Korra cried happily._

"Sesi! Wake up," a rough voice called.

"Korra?" the mass of brown hair murmured, not quite awake.

"No," the voice called, softer this time.

"Oh. Lin," she stated, attempting to sit up.

"Nevermind. It's early anyways, and you haven't been sleeping well. Get some shut-eye, kid," Lin commanded, gently pushing her niece back down. Sesi fell asleep again almost instantly.

_Sesi shivered gently, she had once again underestimated "summer" in the South Pole. _

_"Cold?" Korra asked quietly. Sesi nodded, releasing her thick hair from its ponytail and hoping for some extra warmth. Her best friend had been smart enough to wear a jacket over a thick sweater. The pair continued walking._

_"Here," Korra muttered, removing her jacket and handing it to the shivering girl. _

_"I ca-"_

_"Take it. You know my parents, this sweater's plenty," Korra insisted. Sesi took the jacket graciously, slipping it on over her own thinner sweater. She couldn't help but take in it's scent, which she automatically recognized as Korra. It was slightly musky, yet the best smell she could imagine. She blushed furiously at the thought, which her friend noticed._

_"You alright? There's nothing to be embarrassed over," Korra assured her._

_"I'm fine! Probably just a little red from the cold," Sesi lied. Korra chuckled and grabbed her friend's delicate hand, intertwining their fingers. They continued their walk to Sesi's house, arriving there shortly._

_"Siku? Aput?" Sesi called out once she opened the door. A tall girl with wavy brown hair and deep blue eyes approached. She wore dark blue sweatpants and a matching blue shirt._

_"Hey, Sesi. Hi, Korra," Siku answered, walking to the door and frowning at their interlocked hands. Sesi noticed this and immediately detached from Korra, who was visibly uncomfortable. Siku towered over both girls, she was five years their senior and a good foot taller. Siku stood to the side, allowing them to enter. The two girls began to make their way to Sesi's bedroom._

_"Sesi, can you hang back for a second? I need to talk to you, privately," Siku interrupted. Sesi looked at Korra, who dashed off to Sesi's room, ponytail swinging._

_"Sesi, what have I told you about holding hands with Korra?" Siku asked furiously._

_"That it makes us look like..." Sesi started uncomfortably, her hands behind her back. _

_"Say it," Siku commanded, looking down at her._

_"Dykes," Sesi finished reluctantly._

_"Don't do it again, or I'll tell Aput. He'll be furious with you," she warned._

_"Alright," Sesi complied, running to her room as quickly as possible._

"Urghh," Sesi groaned, stirring. The slim girl sat up in her bed, pushing the bush of hair out of her face. She didn't know why, but she felt compelled to write to her best friend. The two hadn't seen each other in a month. She picked up a pen and notebook from her side table and began writing.

_Korra,_

_I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I haven't written to you, I've been incredibly busy. Can you believe Lin made me get a job? I'm only 14! She has me doing small stuff at the police station. You know, sorting papers or cleaning. It sucks. Also... I didn't know what to say. Every time I start a letter to you, I have no idea what to say. I was just having a dream about you, actually. It was more like a flashback. Remember when we were eleven, and we walked back to my house holding hands? My sister caught us and pulled me aside to say that we looked like dykes. I can't stand that word, it's so mean. I miss the South Pole. I miss the food, my parents, Naga, the snow! I miss my healing sessions with Katara. I want to be back there with you so bad, and you'd try to teach me some waterbending moves, and I'd do awful. I would watch you train, and you'd watch me train for healing. I would go back to your house if my parents weren't home and we'd sit by the fire, since we just finished one of our snowball fights. _

_Now I'm just rambling. It doesn't matter though. I miss your voice, too. I get in to a lot of trouble here. I'm hoping Lin will kick me out, and then I can come live with you. Can you imagine that? We'd be like sisters again._

_Love, _

_Sesi_

_Sesi,_

_I MISSED YOU! I can't believe you didn't write to me, but I can forgive you. I can't say I feel you on the job thing, but hey, at least you get some money, right? I haven't known what to say either. Believe me, I would've written if I did. I remember that day. You know why your sister never said anything like that to you again? I told my parents, and they told yours. You're welcome. Food in Republic City can't be that bad. They probably have Southern Water Tribe food, right? They must have all kinds of food, from all around the world! I want to go there some day. Wow, that would be amazing. I wish you were here, too. Katara says she misses you, and that you were her best student. I could spend all day watching you try to fight, or even just heal. Remember when Katara would try to teach me, and if I didn't get it I'd pretend that I did and run to you for help? She knew the whole time. Our snowball fights were phenomenal. I want you back here so bad. I miss you, and I love you._

_Love, _

_Korra_

* * *

**Authors note: there's the prologue, guys! The next chapter's gonna be totally different from this, and longer. **


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: Korra will not appear for the next few chapters. We're picking up a little while after Sesi's 16th birthday, and a few chapters later will start where LoK starts. Please review!

**Two years later...**

* * *

"Hello, I'm Sesi and I'll be your server today. Can I start you two off with a drink?" the water tribe girl greeted enthusiastically. She was thin and frail, and she shook slightly as she spoke. It was difficult to notice, however. Her blue eyes stood out against her dark skin and brown hair, which was tied in a swinging ponytail. The young man sitting at the table placed his arm around the girl next to him. Her green eyes matched his, and they looked on at the waitress happily. The two ordered their drinks and food, and the waitress retrieved them.

The young water tribe woman stood behind the bar, watching the couple dreamily. Every thing they did was romantic, and she longed for such a relationship. Suddenly, the young woman sitting next to the boy stood up, hitting him sharply across the face. She looked incredibly angry as she stormed out of the restaurant, while the boy looked shocked, then upset. Sesi frowned. She didn't know what he said to make her so angry, but the South Pole native felt bad for him. She tossed off her apron, as it was the end of her shift anyways. She walked over to the table where he sit with his hands in his head. The waitress sat across from him, smiling.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered.

The two spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. His name turned out to be Bolin. He was an earthbender, and his brother a firebender. They had been living on their own for a quite a while.

"Really? I've been on my own for a few months now. I left my aunts house the day after I turned sixteen. Legally, that's the age I was allowed to leave her."

"What do you mean? What happened to your parents?"

"They died. On their way home from a visit to republic city, actually. A storm came and wiped their boat out. It took my brother and sister too. That was two years ago," she said quietly.

"I know how hard it is, being without your parents. I couldn't imagine ever losing Mako, though," he replied.

"I've gotten used to it. My parents were never really home, they were always working. My siblings, well... they hated me," she said with a shy laugh.

"Don't say that," said Bolin.

"It's true. My sister, especially. She had some kind of vendetta. She was always awful to me. She was a very angry person. I feel bad, actually. Especially since I know why," Sesi explained.

"Why?" Bolin asked curiously. Sesi sighed.

"Well, I have this friend. About five years ago, she admitted that she liked me. As more than a friend. We were kind of together, but never officially girlfriends. They're very traditional in the water tribes, so when my sister picked up on the relationship she just started being completely awful to me. I found out, though, the reason that she was so hateful of our relationship was that she longed for one, too. She was gay, and she hated herself so much. She let out that hate on me, because I was brave enough to do what she never could. Accept the fact that I liked girls. Oh spirits, I'm crying a little, aren't I? I just feel really awful that she could never accept and love herself, and get to experience what I did. My brother wasn't supportive of the relationship, but he was just a bigot," she explained, wiping a tear from her face. Bolin looked shocked.

"Wow. I'm really sorry about your sister. That's really sad, I can't imagine hating yourself just for being in love. Okay, uh, I'm sorry if I sound rude here, but you're gay? I was getting a totally different message, I was going to ask you out and all that," he said, his last sentence seeming rather nervous. Sesi simply laughed.

"I like boys too," she said through her laughter. She leaned forward slightly.

"Let's call this our first date. I would definitely love a second," she said, leaning in further and kissing him softly. She stood up from the booth, leaving with a wink. Before she could exit, Bolin called her.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"she asked sweetly.

"Where can I find you?" he asked hopefully. She smiled.

"Friday night, swing by the Polar Dog. I work there, I'll get your name on the list," she said.

"Okay. See you Friday, then," he said awkwardly. She laughed, blowing a kiss as she walked out the door.

* * *

Sesi sat at the bar, waiting hopefully for her date. She spotted him at the front of the door. The young girl smiled, making her way to the door and grabbing his hand.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey Ses," he greeted back, squeezing her hand gently. The two made their way to a table, farther away from the stage.

"So, you work here?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, I just finished a shift bartending, actually," she lied.

"Oh. Hey, what's with all the glitter?" he asked, motioning to the shimmer on her chest. She went bright red immediately, she was a very good liar and usually careful not to get caught.

"Um... I was. I was talking to one of the dancers, and she bumped into me," she lied again, much less believable this time. Bolin frowned, clearly not buying it.

"Okay, fine. I dance here. I'm an exotic dancer, every Friday and Saturday night," she said, grabbing the drink in front of her and sipping. "It turns off most guys, they think it's slutty. I don't care. If hard work makes me a slut, so be it," she said, annoyed.

"That's actually... pretty hot," he answered nervously. Sesi nearly choked on the alcohol in her hand.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. That you work really hard, and you're proud of it. Oh, and the dancing in lingerie thing is pretty hot too," he said, laughing. Sesi joined his laughter, leaning forward to kiss the young earthbender.

"You know, I never got to ask. How old are you?" Sesi questioned.

"Fifteen," he answered.

"Really? You look a little older. I'm sixteen, though, so it doesn't really matter," she said.

"Hey, June! Get me a Cactus Punch, babe," she called to the bartender. They were close enough to the bar that June easily threw it to their table, and Bolin caught it effortlessly.

"Dancers get drinks free, I'm guessing?" Bolin asked, handing Sesi the drink. She giggled.

"No, the owner just loves me. I'm his favorite dancer," she explained. Bolin grinned.

"Then maybe I should come watch you dance sometime, since you're so good at it," he said.

"That would be okay," she said, smiling.

* * *

The pair walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, the shorter girl leaning her head against the boy's arm.

"You're really short, you know that?" he muttered. She laughed quietly, smiling.

"Yeah. I'm only five one, it's a difficult life. I'll always be too short to reach the cookie jar," she said solemnly. Bolin laughed, kissing her on the head.

"It makes kissing you more fun, like this," he said, scooping her up bridal style. She let out a tiny scream before being cut off by his lips on hers. She pulled away, laughing.

"Bolin, did you drink?" She asked, still laughing.

"Just one Cactus Punch. You drank a lot, though," he said, placing kisses all over her.

"I did not, " she insisted

"Then how many did you have, babe?" He asked.

"I stopped counting at... negative three!" She replied, still laughing. Bolin laughed too. "I like it when you call me babe," she said, smiling.

"Then I'll call you that more often," he said, still carrying her as they strolled to the apartment.

"Where are we going, baby?" She asked curiously.

"My place. I don't want you alone, you're completely smashed," he explained. She immediately started crying.

"Woah, what's wrong?" He asked, a concerned look on his face.

"You're gonna try to have sex with me!" She cried. "You're just gonna try to take advantage of me," she said, trying to get out of his strong arms.

"No, I'm not! I would never take advantage of you, I really like you," he said.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Ignore me then, I'm just drunk," she said, now laughing.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," she said.

"Boyfriend?" he asked, stopping.

"Yeah. We've been seeing each other for like, a month! You're definitely my boyfriend. I've never had a boyfriend, but you're the best one so far," she explained. Bolin grinned and continued walking.

"I've never had a girlfriend, but you're the best one so far too," he said. She smiled.

"Well, here we are. I'll carry you up the stairs," Bolin offered. He carried the young healer up the steps, until he reached his apartment.

"Mako! I'm back!" Bolin called.

"Oh no," Sesi whined.

"What's wrong?" Bolin asked, putting her down.

"The first time your brother meets me I'm a drunk mess! How impressive. I'm just the kind of girl you bring home to your parents," she said.

"Hey, Bolin," Mako greeted as he walked into the room.

"Hey, Mako. This is Sesi, the girl I was telling you about? My girlfriend," he said proudly. She remained quiet, but offered a wave.

"Hey. Bolin talks about you a lot," said Mako.

"Oh. That's sweet. It's nice to finally meet you," she said quietly.

"You too. I'm actually headed out, I have to pick up a couple things at the store," he said. The couple headed towards the couch, allowing Mako to exit.

"Your brother's nice," said Sesi as she sat down.

"Yeah, he's cool," said Bolin.

"You have a pretty good size apartment," she said. "Mine is probably half the size of this," she said, laughing.

"You should show me your room," said Sesi, smiling.

"Oh. Uh, alright," he said nervously, taking her hand and leading her to his bedroom. Sesi sat on his bed quietly.

"Sorry, it's kind of a mess in here," he apologized, sitting next to her.

"Don't worry about it," she said. Sesi made her way to sit in the younger boy's lap, kissing him softly, moving the kisses along his jaw, working her way down to his neck. She could feel his arousal and smiled, grinding down on him gently. She giggled when he groaned, and he frowned, picking her up and removing her from his lap. Bolin placed her on the bed, where she wouldn't stop laughing.

"I was having fun, why'd you make me stop?" She asked through her laughter.

"Because! You're drunk, I'm not doing anything with you. You were crying at the idea of it, like, ten minutes ago," he exclaimed. Sesi smiled.

"Okay. Okay, then, let's just cuddle," she said, pushing him down onto the bed. She curled up next to him, her back against him. Bolin grinned, pulling a blanket over them and holding her close.

Sesi woke with a pounding headache the next morning. She nearly jumped off the bed when she felt something stir next to her. She sat up, leaning against the wall.

"Oh my god," she muttered when she saw a shirtless Bolin next to her. The young healer felt herself getting anxious, her breathing sped up and her heart was pounding.

"Deep breaths," she whispered to herself. Once she calmed down she shook Bolin gently, waking him up. He smiled when he saw her. She instantly smiled back.

"Morning, babe," Bolin greeted her.

"Morning. Um, did we..." she trailed off nervously.

"No. How much do you actually remember from last night?" He asked curiously, sitting up.

"You carrying me here. That's where my memory stopped," she said. "I have such a headache," she muttered.

"More like such a hangover. Get some rest," said Bolin.

"I have work today," she said.

"You can't go. I'll call in sick for you," he said.

"You're the best," Sesi said quietly before getting back under the covers.

* * *

That's chapter one, folks. Just trying to establish her life and all, we'll get to her re-uniting with Korra in a few chapters time. The next update won't take months, I promise! I'm working on two multi-chapter fics at once, ya know? Also Sesi can basically get alcohol anywhere because she has connections. Seriously she's worked everywhere. Much love!


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Rated M for a reason people. GROPING in this chapter. Please review! 3

* * *

The night sky was clear of clouds, leaving each star visible. While the sky was a sight to behold, the city wasn't. The apartment building behind the young girl was crowded and dirty. The neighborhood reeked of a scent that could only be described as the scent of the city. Sesi sat on the stone steps of her apartment, smiling. She read the letter in her hand over again, not being able to get enough of it. The sweet words of the love note left her blushing and wishing for more. They felt brand new, despite the letter having been from a year earlier. She had found the note while cleaning her closet, and began carrying it with her whenever she left the house. Those words seemed to replicate the kisses, the hugs, the hand-holding, everything that had made her feel so special and loved.

A distant rustling came from the alleyway nearby, and the Water Tribe girl nearly jumped from her spot on the stairs. She placed the note in her shirt, walking towards the abandoned area. A subtle whimper could be heard from the same direction.

"Hello? Anybody there?" she asked quietly, peering in to the alleyway. She walked in further, following the source of the whimpering. She followed the sound to behind a dumpster. The young healer held her breath as she looked down at the small, furry red animal. She reluctantly picked up the dirty thing, which she recognized as a fire ferret. The girl coughed as she dashed a few feet away from the dumpster.

"You know who'd love you? Bolin," she said quietly. The animals ears perked up, and she smiled.

"Let's get you patched up," she muttered, noticing the ferrets poor condition. It was clearly malnourished, and very dirty. The healer began walking out of the alley, but two tall figures stood at the only exit. She placed down the ferret, who scurried back to his original spot. The young woman felt her heart race.

"Goin' somewhere, little lady?" one of them asked, chuckling.

"Yes, actually. I'll just be heading out this way," she started nervously, attempting to walk forward. They grinned maliciously.

"Not today, sweetie," the other one said, grabbing her arm. She broke free, running the other way. A plan of action immediately began forming in her head. Korra's voice played in her mind, their few self defense lessons all seemed to come flooding back to her.

_Don't get cornered._

The waterbender stood in the middle of the alley, flicking open the pouch of water on her hip as the men ran towards her.

_Work with your surroundings._

Her eyes darted frantically around, and she noticed that the half of the alleyway closest to the back wall was dirt. If she could have them slip at just the right moment...

She lost all thought at that moment when the last command came to her.

_Don't think. Act._

Water seemed to flow from her fingertips as she quickly guided the water towards the concrete, becoming ice under the men's feet. Once they had slipped the ice melted and turned to a puddle, then sharp icicles that pinned their sleeves to the dirt now below them. The small ferret scurried towards Sesi as she ran past the men who were quickly getting back on their feet. It climbed on her shoulder as she sprinted back to her apartment building. She slammed the door behind her once she reached the apartment, locking it quickly.

_Thank Spirits for Korra, _the brunette thought as she sat down, leaned against her front door. The fire ferret squeaked again, and she held it in her hands.

"Let's get you some food, and then a nice bath," the healer said, trying to remain calm.

* * *

The next morning, Sesi found a cardboard box from when she had moved a few months prior. She found a small blade, carving several circles on one side of the box. She had asked her boyfriend to come to the apartment the day before, so the ferrets timing was perfect. She was slightly anxious from the attack the previous night, and the doorbell caused her to scream for a second before her senses came to her. She placed the ferret in the box, tossing the cover over it. She darted to the door, peering into the tiny hole and smiling before opening it.

"Hey, baby! I got you a surprise," she started, pulling the young earthbender by the collar down to her height for a kiss before he could speak. She grabbed his hand, leading him to the couch to sit. The box sat in front of him on the table. Before he opened it, he looked curiously at the girl.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked immediately. She looked shocked.

"Absolutely no- "

"Don't lie. I hate it when you lie, you're way too good at it. The doorbell scared you enough to make you scream, and you didn't even let me say anything to you when I walked in. Something happened," he insisted. She sighed.

"Fine. I'm just a little jumpy. I'll tell you after you open the box," she said, sitting close to him. He frowned reluctantly, but instantly grinned once he opened the surprise. The fire ferret instantly stood on its hind legs, its ears perking.

"He's so adorable! Where'd you find him?" Bolin asked, picking up the small creature.

"I found him in the alley right there, whimpering behind a dumpster. I've only healed a polar dog in regards to animals, but I figured he shouldn't be too hard," she said, smiling.

"I knew you'd love him. He's all yours if you want to keep him," she offered, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Of course I do! Oh my goodness, you're the best," he started, petting the tiny animal. "Now can you tell me what happened?" he asked. She sighed, unsure of how to begin.

"Well, after I found this little guy, these two men were standing in my way. They didn't try to attack me with bending or anything, but one of them grabbed me. I escaped, but just by dumb luck. I had my water pouch so I made them slip on ice. I guess I'm just a little shaken up," she explained.

"Did you get a good look at them?" he asked, looking somewhat angry.

"No. I was too scared to do anything but defend myself. I'm not really good at waterbending for self defense, I only ever cared to learn healing, and some basic moves," she said. Bolin looked confused.

"Why?"

"Well," she began, blushing. "I told you about that friend I had, right? The one that I was sort of together with?" Bolin nodded, looking uncomfortable.

"She was always telling me how she'd always be there to protect me. How she'd fight of anyone who even tried to lay a finger on me. I was always protected back home. I never thought that I really needed to learn how to fight with the Avatar protecting me," she explained. Bolin's eyes went wide.

_Did I just say the Avatar? _she thought worriedly. The look on her boyfriends face confirmed it.

"Woah, woah woah. Did you just say the Avatar? As in your childhood best friend and girlfriend. That friend was the avatar?" he asked incredulously. The healer blushed again, nodding.

"Well, that explains a few things. You still should have learned to fight, though. With her being your friend and all, wouldn't she want you to learn?" he asked.

"Oh, she did. She was always trying to teach me, too. I was a stupid kid, and really stubborn. Not to mention weird. I was just a pacifist, I guess. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Fighting is really the opposite of healing," she explained.

"Well, I don't really know how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending..."

"It wouldn't. I've seen Korra bend three of the elements. Fire is energy, light, heat. Sometimes anger. Earth is stronger, more punching and stomping. I've never seen her do air. Water, is like dancing. It's elegant, and graceful. It's beautiful," she said.

"Like you?" Bolin asked, grinning.

"Don't try to be smooth, just kiss me," she muttered, leaning forward. Before their lips could meet, the ferret in the earthbenders lap squeaked. Sesi sighed, picking the animal up.

"You need a name," she said, smiling at it. Bolin laughed, taking the fire ferret in his hands.

"I think he looks like a Pabu, " Bolin said, smiling at the creature.

"I think the fire ferrets have found their mascot," she said.

"We definitely have. Now, I want you to not be so scared next time this happens. How about I give you some self-defense lessons that don't involve bending?" he asked.

"Sure. I do know some traditional waterbending. I could practice that, too. Now, can you kiss me already?" she asked impatiently.

* * *

The couple lay in bed, the fresh morning light shining through the window. The older one groaned. She cringed as she poked the bruises on her arms and clothed thighs.

"You know, this is the second time you've been attacked in the past week. I'm not so sure you should be living in such a bad part of the city," Bolin said, running his fingers over the bruises on her arms.

"I can handle myself. I'll be fine," she said, taking his hand and holding it.

"You're still learning, and this time it almost went much worse," he said. She sighed, turning over to face him.

"Where else would I go?" she asked.

"Come stay with me and Mako," he offered.

"I don't know. We've only been together for three months," she said nervously.

"Come on. I can even take the couch if you want, I just want you safe," he said quietly.

"Bolin, we've slept in the same bed plenty of times, it's not that that I'm worried about," she said.

"Then what are you worried about?" he asked. She paused.

"You getting sick of me," she muttered, looking everywhere but his eyes. He frowned.

"I could never get sick of you, babe," he said, squeezing her hand. "Now, on the topic of sleeping together..." he started.

"Not yet," she said firmly, turning back over. The earthbender grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close.

"I'm okay with that, I just kind of wonder why. I mean, you said that you already-" he started.

"I did. We aren't talking about it," she insisted. Bolin reached his hand to touch her clothed breast, and she swatted his hand away.

"Just be patient," she said, clearly annoyed. "Maybe after we move in together," she considered.

"So you're gonna stay with me and Mako?" he asked. She nodded, turning over again.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll be back," she said, smiling. The young healer got out of the bed, grinning as an idea came to her.

"Maybe I can give you something while you wait," she offered. Bolin sat up immediately. The young woman got back on the bed, pushing the earthbender down gently. She sat next to him, slowly pulling off the blue shirt she was wearing. It left her in the same white bindings that she had been taught to wrap years ago, which she slowly unraveled. A small, folded paper with a heart on the front fell out with the white fabric and the south pole native mentally cursed. She pushed the bindings and the paper off to the side, moving to kiss her boyfriend softly. She took his hand, guiding it to touch the newly revealed flesh. The earthbenders rough hands groped at her breasts, feeling the soft skin. It was when his finger brushed against her nipple, pulling it gently that she nearly gasped. The healer pulled back, then leaned forward again to kiss him gently and quickly.

"I'm guessing that's all I get?" Bolin asked quietly. She nodded, rising from the bed again. Her back facing him, she slowly pulled off the baggy grey pants and white underwear, strutting to the bathroom. The young healer made her way to the shower, relishing in the hot water against her soft skin. The nearly scalding water soothed her tense muscles, and she began to consider what she had just done. Would her boyfriend expect more, too fast for her liking? Or did he dislike what had just happened? She peered down at her chest. She had always been smaller on top, and slightly larger in her hips, thighs and bottom. The young woman vaguely remembered her childhood friend teaching her how to wrap the bindings around her chest.

_"It's pretty easy. You never learned how to do it?" Korra asked, wrapping the white fabric around her chest._

_"No. I never saw the need to. Look at me," she said with a laugh. She motioned to her chest, which wasn't quite as developed as her friends. She began to slip on her shirt, until Korra's hand stopped her. _

_"I looked. You definitely have enough going on. I'll show you how to do it," she offered, beginning to wrap the white fabric against her friend. Sesi groaned._

_"What I have at thirteen, you had when you were eleven," she whined. Korra laughed, finishing the process._

_"Well, maybe I like them like this," she said, leaning forward to gently peck her lips against the slighter girls'._

Sesi was snapped out of her daydream by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Babe? Can you hurry up? I think we should talk," Bolin's voice called from outside the door. The waterbender quickly shut off the stream, flicking the water on her body down the drain. She stepped out of the shower, wringing out her hair in a towel and quickly clipping it up. She slipped on the fuzzy blue bathrobe on the doorknob, tying it before opening the door.

"Yes?" she asked nervously. Bolin simply handed her the folded paper that had fallen from her bindings just minutes earlier.

"You read it," she stated quietly. He nodded.

"Yeah. What with the heart on it and all, I figured it was for me. It was for you," he concluded. She nodded.

"It's from Korra. To me," she confirmed quietly.

"Why? Why do you keep it, am I not enough for you? This is literally a year old," he asked, frustrated and upset. Sesi placed her hands on either side of his face, pulling him in for a kiss. He pulled away, frowning.

"You are more than enough," she started. "I found that note a couple weeks ago when I was cleaning. That, and the first letter Korra sent me are really the only physical things I have to remember her by," she explained.

"You chose to carry the love letter. That's what you chose to carry around," he stated.

"That's the last letter I got from Korra, alright? I got it, and I was such a mess. I was drinking a lot, I was so ashamed of what I became that I stopped answering the letters. That was the last one, and now that I'm better I'm too much of a coward to write her back. I'm not in love with her, it's not like I'm cheating on you," she ranted, pushing past him. He immediately followed.

"So typical," she groaned. "I let you touch my tits and I get dumped ten minutes later."

"I don't want to break up with you," he pleaded.

"But you probably will,"

"No, but it sounds like you're done with me!" he yelled. Sesi turned around, her eyes going wide. In the past three months Bolin had never shouted at her or gotten truly angry at her. His expression immediately softened once he saw the shock on her face.

"I- I don't know what came over me," he said, just as confused and shocked. Sesi turned her back to him, to hide the tears forming in her eyes.

"Leave," she said. "Leave, and if you still care about me tomorrow come back and I'll consider it," she ordered.

"Are we breaking up?" he asked, trying to conceal the hurt on his face.

"No. If you're not here tomorrow, then yes, we are," she said firmly. Bolin turned around, heading out of the apartment.

* * *

The next morning, Bolin arrived at Sesi's front door at what the girl would consider an ungodly hour of the morning. He rang the doorbell, laughing quietly when he heard a loud groan.

"I'm coming!" she yelled, still in a large shirt that her boyfriend had lent her and nothing else. She peered into the hole, trying to cover a smile. The waterbender opened the door, keeping a straight face. Before speaking, a bouquet of blue and white flowers were placed in her hands.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"I was going for a walk, and they reminded me of you. So I came by earlier than planned," Bolin explained. She smiled, pulling him down for a kiss.

"I shouldn't have gotten so upset yesterday. You were right. I shouldn't be carrying around any love letters that aren't from you. Can you forgive me?" she asked, looking into his eyes hopefully.

"Of course I forgive you," he accepted, pulling her close for a tight hug.

"Let's start packing," she murmured into his chest.

* * *

Authors Note: The plot thickens... Bolin and Sesi are getting serious, what will Korra think? Korra, who Sesi apparently hasn't been in contact with?


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, Korra's arriving sooner than I expected. Mainly because I think you can already get a little bit of a feel for who Sesi is as a character and her relationship with Bolin. I'm also going to skip over some of the parts of the first episode since you already know them. This chapter mainly takes place in the 2nd episode. Sesi is 17 at this point- so this takes place about 6 months after the last chapter. Enjoy and please review! **

* * *

The Avatar ducked out of the food cart, realizing she was going to have to find a way to get food without any money. She began to make her way to the pond, but first spotted a cafe with an oddly familiar name.

"Li's tea… why does that sound familiar?" she muttered to herself. She racked her brain, trying to think of where she'd heard that name before. Once it had clicked, the young woman pulled the front door open with so much gusto she thought it might have been damaged. Immediately, she strutted over to the counter where orders could be placed. The cafe was small, quiet, and fairly empty. The teenager at the counter appeared bored and uninterested in the new customer.

"What can I get you?" he asked, sounding irritated by the new arrival.

"I'm actually looking for a person. Her name is Sesi, I'm pretty sure she worked here at some point," Korra explained. The employee furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

"Sesi… that sounds familiar," he began. Korra beamed. "Describe her to me?" he asked.

"She's short, about yay-high," she started, gesturing to just above her chest. "She has these really pretty, big, bright blue eyes, a cute little button nose, a heart-shaped face, and her hair is always in a big ponytail with the two front pieces framing her face really nicely. Her hair's really thick and full, but it's also soft and shiny and feels like you're touching silk. She's really beautiful, you can't miss her. She could be one of those girls in a magazine, she's so pretty. I've never met someone prettier-" she rambled, her eyes lit with joy the entire time. The worker cut her off.

"I know who you're talking about," he started, laughing at her outburst. Korra blushed sheepishly before regaining her confident demeanor.

"You do? Great! Where can I find her?" Korra asked.

"Well, last I spoke to her was a few months back at the pro-bending arena. She's there all the time, I think she mentioned," he answered. Korra looked utterly confused.

"Pro-bending? Are you sure?" she asked curiously. She couldn't imagine _her_ Sesi watching people fight for fun. _People change, I guess_, she thought to herself. The employee nodded, Korra thanked him and walked out confidently, returning to where she'd left Naga. The Avatar's stomach growled ferociously, and she remembered the pond she had been headed to.

* * *

Korra smiled dreamily at the sea of fans, wishing that they were cheering for her.

"Oh, I never caught your name," the earthbender standing behind her asked.

"Korra," she replied dreamily. Bolin froze, the name was one he instantly recognized.

"Oh!" he said awkwardly. Korra snapped out of the vivid daydream, turning to face Bolin.

"Something wrong?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! It's just that… wow, this is awkward. You know my girlfriend. You really, really know her. Just… wait here, alright?" he attempted to explain, running off to find his girlfriend. He dashed off to the bathroom where she said she left to just before he'd run into the Avatar. The rough hands immediately began knocking on the door.

"Ses! We have a code blue. Code blue," he shouted through the door.

"What in spirits name is a code blue?" she asked.

"It means there's someone here, that you need to see. As soon as possible!" he exclaimed. The waterbender opened the door, and felt her hand being pulled away from the doorknob. She found herself being whisked away to the balcony, where she saw a familiar figure facing the crowd. Her eyes widened, and she could feel her heart beginning to race. The healer had been waiting for years to see those familiar ponytails. However, once faced with them she was too afraid to see the face in front of them.

"Korra?" she finally managed to choke out. Bolin nodded giddily while Korra whipped around, looking just as shocked.

"Sesi!" Korra exclaimed, running to lift the shorter girl into a bone-crushing hug. Korra pulled back, beginning to talk a mile a minute.

"It's been so long! I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been? I've missed you so much, I need to know everything-" she began. Her friend stopped her.

"Breath, Korra! I've missed you too," she said. The healer still felt anxious, unsure of how to respond. She hadn't responded to her friends letters in a year and a half. How Korra could be so excited to see her, was beyond the young woman. Korra confirmed her forgiveness by pulling in Sesi for their first kiss in three years. The Avatar felt a rush of adrenaline, savoring the lost taste. She appeared confused when the waterbender pulled back abruptly. Sesi's thin brows furrowed in uncertainty, her bright eyes wandering away from Korra's. It was Korra's turn to be confused.

"I- did I do something?" she began to ask, before noticing the look of shock on the earthbender who had witnessed the situation.

"Oh," she said as realization dawned over her. "I know your girlfriend!" she said, laughing awkwardly. The awkwardness ceased when Mako walked in, appearing frustrated.

"Bolin, who's that?" Mako asked, pointing to Korra. Bolin recovered from his shock.

"This is Avatar Korra," Bolin said proudly.

"_My_ best friend," Sesi added possessively, taking Korra's hand. The healer wasn't sure she appreciated the way Bolin introduced Korra, like some type of trophy. Mako rolled his eyes, motioning for Bolin to follow.

"C'mon. Game's about to start," Mako said, exiting. Korra frowned.

"What's his problem?" she asked. Sesi's face fell.

"I don't know. He's been... different lately," she answered quietly. Bolin nodded.

"I mean, he's always been kind of angsty. Just more so recently. You caught him on a bad day, really," she added.

"He's a nice guy. Just let him warm up to you," Bolin assured her. Korra nodded uncertainly.

"Well, are you ready to see your first pro-bending match?" Sesi asked. Korra grinned.

"You bet I am," she answered enthusiastically.

* * *

While Korra expressed a desire to bring Sesi back to Air Temple Island with her, the healer reminded the Avatar that she had sneaked out. It would be pretty obvious that she had done so if she returned with another person. The girls agreed they would see each other at the next match. Sesi was mildly frustrated when Korra revealed that she had to sneak out a second time. At the next match when Tenzin arrived and tried to bring Korra home, Sesi figured this would be an opportunity for her to justify her sneaking out.

"Excuse me, Tenzin?" she had interjected at the sight of Korra being escorted away. The two turned around. Korra grinned.

"Hi, I'm Sesi," the water bender introduced herself. Tenzin raised a bushy eyebrow.

"I'm not sure you remember me, but I've known Korra since we were kids. She came here today to see me, the whole pro-bending thing was kind of an added bonus for her," she explained. Tenzin's expression softened.

"Ah, of course! Sesi. I remember you. You're staying with Lin, correct?" he asked. Sesi felt her heart drop at the mention of her aunt.

"No," she started. "I moved out last year. It's been quite a while since I last saw you," she said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yes, I must have last seen you... about three years ago?" he asked. Flashbacks of her family's funeral came to the sensitive young woman. She held back tears, that was definitely the last time they'd seen each other.

"Yeah," she answered, nodding. Korra noticed the look on Sesi's face and decided to speak.

"Tenzin, I have a lot of catching up to do with Ses. Do you think she could spend the night at Air Temple Island?" Korra asked giddily. Tenzin smiled gently.

"I don't see why not, as long as you don't stay up too late. You have training tomorrow morning," Tenzin agreed.

* * *

"It's been such a long time since we really talked," the healer said awkwardly, sitting with Korra on the bed. Korra nodded.

"I really miss our talks," the water tribe native admitted. Sesi reached over to place her delicate hand over Korra's stronger one.

"Well, let's talk. What's on your mind?" Sesi asked. She sensed discomfort in her friend. Korra sighed, pulling her hair out of it's ponytails.

"To be honest, I'm just confused, I guess. I was so excited when we met again. I just wanted to never have to leave you again. It didn't matter to me that you stopped talking to me. Now, though…" she trailed off.

"You're questioning why I stopped," Sesi finished quietly. Korra nodded.

"Do you want the truth? Because it's not simple to explain," she offered.

"I always want the truth," Korra confirmed. Sesi sighed, not sure where to begin.

"I guess it starts about a two years ago. I was fifteen, and I wanted attention more than anything. I didn't have any close friends in Republic City. Just acquaintances, people I was friendly with through work. I really wanted attention from Lin, though. I started acting up to get her attention. I drank a lot. I had friends who could get me alcohol before I turned sixteen. All I did was party and drink. Not only was I too busy to respond, but I felt too embarrassed. I couldn't lie about what my life was like to you. I had too much pride to admit I wasn't okay. Once I met Bolin, things changed. I had someone to stay sober for, someone who preferred the real me and not the crazy party girl who danced on tables for fun. He never found that side of me, really. It never needed to come out around him. It's not as sad as I make it out to be. I wasn't a wreck or depressed. I just didn't have my life on track is all. Once I started being me again, I couldn't imagine how to start a letter to you. It had been a year and a half that we hadn't had any contact. I also didn't know how to talk about Bolin," she explained. The healer took a deep breath, waiting for her best friend's response. Korra looked surprised.

"Wow, I'd never picture you to have a rebellious phase." Korra stated. Sesi laughed, but her face became serious with worry again. She prepared for the answer to her question.

"Korra, how do you feel about me and Bolin?" Sesi asked carefully. Korra looked anywhere but Sesi's eyes. A long pause followed.

"I guess… I mean, I'm happy for you two. He seems like a great guy, and he makes you happy. There are some things I'm curious about, though," she finally answered. Sesi sighed in relief.

"I'm happy that you're happy for us. What are you curious about?" Sesi asked. Korra smiled.

"Well, I was wondering if you're still into girls," Korra pondered. The doe-eyed girl laughed cheerily.

"I am definitely still interested in girls," she said through laughter. Korra joined in, and the two girls laughed together until Korra finally settled down.

"The next question is serious, Ses," Korra began. Sesi nodded. "Have you and Bolin… you know?" she asked. Sesi blushed furiously.

"I… well… I mean… you know," she stammered.

"Spit it out, woman," Korra said through laughter.

"Yes, we've had sex, for your information," she finally answered. Korra became serious again.

"What was it like? I mean, that thing… it must look weird! It's just like, hanging there!" she exclaimed. Sesi laughed, unable to keep a straight face.

"I had your fears at one point. Seeing it in person for the first time was a little jarring, honestly. As for what it was like, it was honestly a wonderful experience. It was really romantic and sweet. It's something I won't forget," she answered.

"Was it nicer than with me?" Korra asked jokingly. Sesi laughed.

"Considering the farthest we got was fingering? I'd have to say so," she managed to say through her laughter. Korra nodded in agreement while laughing with her.

"I've missed you," Korra said once the laughter had died. Sesi smiled, taking the strong hand again.

"I missed you too," she replied quietly, moving closer to Korra. The waterbender rested her head against Korra's chest. The taller girl was leaned back against the pillows. Her muscled arms held the smaller girl close, and for the first time in three years the two young women felt like they were exactly where they were supposed to be.

* * *

A/N: I live for the friendship between these two. Honestly you'll see how well they balance each other out and oh my goodness it's just great. That's all for now folks. I'll probably have a longer chapter next. It's gonna kill us all with how long it takes for these dorks to get together but¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ .


End file.
